In the game of golf, when a golf ball lands on a putting green from a height it will leave an imprint or indentation (pitch mark) on the surface of the green. There is an established etiquette in the game that the player who made the pitch mark on the green should repair it. There are numerous patent applications filed for repairing pitch marks but many of these devices are over engineered, complex, and inefficient as evidenced by their general lack of use (e.g. GB2272648, GB2391818, and NZ331459).
There is a well known generic pocket tool used by many golfers that typically comprises two tapering prongs or tines attached to a rounded body suitable to hold between the forefinger and thumb. The repair is executed by continually inserting the tines into the turf around the pitch mark and levering the turf upwardly into the centre of the pitch mark. The final action is to tap down the area repaired with the base of a putter in order to smoothen out the repaired area of the pitch mark, which will often protrude slightly upwardly following the repair. This whole process is somewhat cumbersome, as evidenced by the number of pitch marks that are left unrepaired. There is also evidence to suggest that some golfers are unsure how to use the device, incorrectly using the tines to lift the turf up.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an alternative pitch mark repair device which is both extremely simple to use, and extremely effective in repairing a pitch mark in a playing surface.